fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Bones Pretty Cure! The Movie: The Philosopher's Stone!
Bones Pretty Cure! The Movie: The Philosopher's Stone! (映画ボーンズ プリキュア!: 賢者の石! Eiga Bōnzu Purikyua!: Kenja no Ishi!): is the first movie for the final Crossover season, Bones Pretty Cure! produced by Toei Animation and Bones. The second movie will be released in June 23th and runs about 1 hour 50 minutes. The story takes place after the end of the "Human Hunting Arc". Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Movies, and many animes from studio Bones. Rating: PG-13- Teens 13 or older. Synopsis: * Transcript * The story takes up after the "Human Hunting Arc". A festival is about to begin inside of the Animal Land Café. After stopping an uncontrollable ghost train, Miyuki returns with a mysterious 16 year old teenager with white hair named Shion. Shion hate wolves since the destruction of his hometown during the Human Hunting, and he rejected Miyuki. He want must perform: surrender and sealed the Philosopher's Stone in the Huanglong Ancient Temple. The famous Philosopher's Stone that carries Shion, hold a colossal magical power that can devastate the world. The many trips that realizes the young teenager and his friend Nezumi to bring into the Animal Land where he will meet the Pretty Cure. They will not hesitate moment to help him in his mission. This mission may be crucial to the survival of the world as a strange enemy named Joker who once defeated by the Smile Pretty Cure! seem particularly interested in the Philosopher's Stone. Berserker Force! The First Movie: Shion and the Philosopher's Stone! * When Emily had stopping the ghost train, she met a teenage boy named Shion who has a strange item named the "Philosopher's Stone". He has been chased by Rascal who is once defeated by the Glitter Force! is returned to life in revenge against them. To prevent the destruction of the world, they must sealed the Philosopher's Stone before Rascal took the stone with the colossal power can destroying the world. Characters: Cures * Yin (銀 (イン) In) / Kirsi (キルシー Kirushī) / Cure Aetos (キュア エートス Kyua Ētosu) - She is the main protagonist of the story. She is an emotionless spirit medium known as a "Doll", her real name is Kirsi, As Cure Aetos, she gains an eagle tail and wings; her silver hair became a long purple ponytail and her purple eyes became golden and controlling Dark element. Yin's Animal Mark which represents a Haast's Eagle is located on the chest, and her color is purple. Her Element forms are Skoteinés Aetos (スコテイネス エートス Sukoteinesu Ētosu) and Prísma Aetos (プリズマ エートス Purizuma Ētosu) with Cure Happy's Light element. * Shirayuki (白雪 Shirayuki) / Cure Löwe (キュア レーベ Kyua Rēbe) - She is the eldest of the group. She was born in the mountains and raised by her grandparents in Tanburn. She is a strong willed and joyful character, but she hates to kill or mistreat the animals. As Cure Löwe, she gains a lion tail, a lion mane and lion ears, and controlling Earth element and her color is apple red. Shirayuki's Animal Mark which represents a Cape Lion on her left hand. Her Beast Exoskeleton is a Cape Lion and her Element forms are Erde Löwe (エルデ レーベ Erude Rēbe) and Feuer Löwe (フォイヤー レーベ Foiyā Rēbe) with Cure Sunny's Fire element. * Adélie (アデリー Aderī) / Cure Manchot (キュア マンチョウ Kyua Manchou) - Adélie lives originally in the Planet Humbolt with her grandfather, before being projected into the parallel world where living the Pretty Cure. Yayoi meets Adélie who become amnesiac, she will becoming Yayoi's partner. As a Gentooan, she has the ability to transfer the people's minds and consciousness into puppets for 666 seconds. Adélie's alter ego is Cure Manchot and controlling Metal element. Adélie's Animal Mark which represents a Adélie Penguin is located on the back, and her color is silver. Her Element forms are Métal Manchot (メタル マンチョウ Metaru Manchou) and Éclair Manchot '''(エクレール マンチョウ Ekurēru Manchou) with Cure Peace's Lightning element. * Maka Albarn (マカ アルバーン Maka Arubān) / '''Cure Kawauso (キュア カワウソ Kyua Kawauso) - She is brave, strong-willed, hard working, humble, kind, and determined to do what is right, but hates injustice and can lose control of her emotions when her friends are in danger. Aggressive and decisive, Maka appears cold and harsh. As Cure Kawauso, she gains an otter tail and ears; she can swim in the water, her ash blonde became black with long loose hair, and controlling Water element. Her main weapon is Soul who transform into a Scythe. Maka's Animal Mark which represents a Japanese River Otter is located on her left thigh, and her color is black. Her Element form are Mizu Kawauso (ミズ カワウソ Mizu Kawauso) and Kaze Kawauso '''(カゼ カワウソ Kaze Kawauso,) with Cure March's Wind element. * Hiyori Iki (壱岐 ひより Iki Hiyori) / '''Cure Lince (キュア リンセエ Kyua Rinse) - Hiyori was a Half-Phantom with a purple tail that bears a strong resemblance to a cat girl. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono. As Cure Lince, she had lynx ears with blue leaves, and a feline eyes with a shining blue color. She can manipulate Wood element, but losing control if she is angry. Hiyori's Animal Mark which represents a Iberian Lynx is located on her right body and her color is white. Her Element forms are Madera Lince '''(マデラ リンセエ Madera Rinse) and '''Hielo Lince (ヒエロ リンセエ Hiero Rinse) with Cure Beauty's Ice element. * Miyuki Hoshizora (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki) / Cure Happy (キュア ハッピー Kyua Happī) - Miyuki is Yin’s loyal master. She has an interest in books, especially fairy tales, and has often admitted having crushes on fictional characters. Despite their different personalities, Miyuki can understand Yin’s cold attitude. She loves and consider Yin like her older sister. Miyuki was revealed that she was actually a Hokkaido Wolf, a extinct subspecies of the Japanese wolves, she is a half-wolf has human blood, and magenta eyes becomes dark blue in her animal instinct. Miyuki is cheerful and optimistic, but also something of a klutz, she loves playing Yin's piano. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". As Cure Happy, her dark magenta hair becomes lighter in shade and her pigtails grow longer, and she had now a wolf tail and ears, and her theme color is magenta. She can manipulate Light element and can leap much higher than the other cures. Miyuki's Animal Mark is a "Hokkaido Wolf" which located in her right shoulder. Her Beast Mode is Wolf Happy (ウルフ ハッピー Urufu Happī). * Akane Hino (日野 あかね Hino Akane) / Cure Sunny (キュア サニー Kyua Sanī) - Shirayuki's master, Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She has a fear for heights and would freak out when she looks down. She is very impressed with the medical practice that Shirayuki had done, but she was very annoyed Yin's cold attitude and she believes that Yin is selfish and insensitive, until she learns about Yin’s past. As Cure Sunny, her dark red hair brightens to orange and grows longer before tying into a bun, and her theme color is orange. She can manipulate Fire element in this form and gains super strength. Akane's Animal Mark is a "Japanese Giant Salamander" which located in her left leg. Her Beast Mode is Salamander Sunny (サラマンダー サニー Saramandā Sanī). * Yayoi Kise (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi) / Cure Peace '''(キュア ピース Kyua Pīsu) - She is Adélie's master, she is a girl in the school's comic club who aspires to be a manga artist. Though timid on the outside, shy about her work and sometimes prone to crying, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when it comes to things and people she cares about. As Cure Peace, her blonde hair brightens and is tied into a wide ponytail, and her theme color is yellow. She can manipulate Lightning element in this form and can shock everyone nearby. Yayoi's Animal Mark is a "Red Fox" which located behind the neck. Her Beast Mode is '''Fox Peace (フォックス ピース Fokkusu Pīsu). * Nao Midorikawa (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao) / Cure March (キュア マーチ Kyua Māchi) - She is Maka's master, she is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she gets very frustrated when things don't go her way. Despite her general confidence, she is very scared of certain things such as bugs, ghosts and heights. As Cure March, her dark green hair tints to a mint shade and grows longer before gaining two extra ponytails, and her theme color is green. She can manipulate Wind element in this form and gains super speed. Nao's Animal Mark is a "Ogasawara Giant Bat" which located in her forehead. Her Beast Mode is Bat March (バット マーチ Batto Māchi). * Reika Aoki (青木 れいか Aoki Reika) / Cure Beauty (キュア ビューティ Kyua Byūti) - Hiyori's master, Reika is Nao's childhood friend. Reika is a serious, elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches its limit. Reika loved Hiyori because she believes she was a cat girl, but she did not know that Hiyori is actually a Half-Phantom. As Cure Beauty, her dark blue hair becomes a lighter blue and grows longer, is pulled back by the tiara she wears and her theme color is blue. She can manipulate ice in this form and gains enhanced reflex abilities, allowing her to predict the enemy's next move. Reika's Animal Mark is a "Red-crowned Crane" which located in her left torso. Her Beast Mode is Crane Beauty (クレーン ビューティー Kurēn Byūtī). Mascots * Candy (キャンディ Kyandi) - Candy is a female sheep-like fairy from Märchenland searching for Cure Decor, gaining the assistance of the Pretty Cures. She is quite fashionable and likes to doll herself up. She ends her sentences with "-kuru" and her ears are very long and both curly and yellow, being held with pink bows in a pigtail-like fashion, though she often gets others to fashion them into various styles. She is able to bring forth a light which summons the Jewel Decors, which allows the Cures to perform Rainbow Healing. Candy is assigned to be the new ruler of Märchenland, as she is granted the Miracle Jewel and assumes a new form, Royale Candy (ロイヤルキャンディ Roiyaru Kyandi). * Pop (ポップ Poppu) - Pop is Candy's older brother, a male lion-like fairy. He prides himself on being a man though gets bashful when he is called 'cool', and hates to be called "cute", and particuliarly Mao. He is capable of using ninjutsu arts including transformation into various forms to assist the Cures in battle. Pop loves Adélie and often playing with her. He ends his sentences with "-de gozaru". Villains * Joker Movie-only Characters * Shion * Nezumi Allies * Hei * Zen Wistalia * Soul Evans * Yato * Wolfrun * Akaoni * Majorina Secondary''' '''Characters * Yukine * Prince Songs: * Beast! Bones Pretty Cure! (Movie version) * Doubutsu no Kuni (Movie version) Major Events: * Shion and Nezumi from the anime N°6 appears as the main protagonists in the movie. * Joker reappears again as a main antagonist. Saban Brands version: * Some scenes were cut or altered with blood is erased due the violence with blood during battle. Trivia: * This movie is a bit similar from Fairy Tail: Houou no Miko and Blue Exorcist: The Movie. * This movie is more darker with the blood were showned. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Movie